A Frozen Christmas
. Ho, ho, ho, ho ho-ho. Ho, ho, ho, ho-ho. |Santa's opening the film through his narration.}} is a 2016 animated Christmas film/virtual snowglobe experience, directed and edited by Evan Tramel. It is the first installmemt of the A Frozen Christmas series from Ruthless Studios (now WowNow Entertainment), and it is only part of the studios' "Spirit Collection". Program Highlights The "Spirit Collection" logo starts the movie. Welcome/Opening Interval It's the most wonderful time of the year again as Santa Claus (through his narration), welcomes to . The first two animations is shown: *Three penguins (in Santa hats) is sliding down a hill in a sled in different directions until it hit Santa, who is filling the bag with presents. They laughed. *Santa is pushing his full bag up the hill while he talks offscreen, meanwhile the bunny is carrying a present in three different ways (in front, letherback, and pushing gently). As the main title plays again, Santa then links to the first story below. "Little Girl's Christmas" :Written by NOTE: This and the other stories is narrated by a boy, while the Christmas display is shown onscreen throughout. Interval #2 Santa narrates about his rush into the chinney of each house, and he mentions that his work is never done, while the animations is shown. *Santa, in a rush, is running arcoss the winter wonderland with his small bag carrying over the right arm. *Santa climbs the roof of a house and greets the audience. He tries to fit through the house's chinney and presents a present, in which then he droos down leaving behind his hat atop of the present. Santa then links to the next story below, one of his favorite classic holiday tales: "The Fir Tree" as the main title sequence plays agian. "The Fir Tree" :Written by See Note on the previous story. Interval #3 (1/2) Santa, in his home with a green elf in the North Pole, tells the audience "wasn't that beautiful Christmas story". He got a special surprise for everyone about two of his friends: the Gingerbread Man and his buddy, the Gingerbread Boy. They will entertain you with a holiday dance called "The Dance of the Sugar Crumbs". The elf slides into the white screen as Santa takes them from here. "The Dance of the Sugar Crumbs" The gingerbread Man and the Gingerbread Boy dances through various Christmas displays set against the dance electronic music in a dance video. Interval #3 (2/2) Santa links into the story of a Brave Tin Soldier , who fell in love with a beautiful dancer, and he mentioned that this story is one of his favorites, as the main title sequence plays once agian "The Brave Tin Soldier" :Written by HCA See Note on the first story. Interval #4 *The icy display of snowflakes wipes away to reveal Santa, in a different-styled home called the log cabin, looking at the book, while he cozes on the fireplace, and the laptop loading up a new letter. He loved the happy ending of the previous story. The laptop loaded up to reveal the letter from the nice little girl named Kate saying: Hello Santa! I am waiting for my gift =) *Santa steps out of his log cabin, as his sleigh (with one of the reindeer) slides on. Later, Santa's sleigh takes off into the nightsky. He, on the sleigh, looks at the lights of one city underneath it. 'Isn't that romantic?" He links to the next tale: "The Elves and the Shoemaker". The main title sequence plays the last time. "The Elves and the Shoemaker" :Written by See Note on the first story. Christmas Display/Final Interval/Credits After the last story is finished, the film itself shows about (slightly more than) 15 minutes of Christmas display with music only (with two songs (see below)). Once it's reaches the near end of the running time of 76 minutes, One last animation is shown: Santa pushing his sleigh loaded with a bag of presents, walks toward it and slides down. His narration to the audience hopes that we had a great time together listening to the stories, and hoping to see you the next time we watch. The sliegh flys toward us and the present "From: Santa" falls down into the snow at the left. The credits closes the film up. Cast All stories in this film is narrated by Nathaniel Rose, while Santa Claus and all other characters in the interval segments is voiced offscreen by KJ Schrock. Songs The only two songs is heard during the 15 minutes of Christmas display at the ending (after the last story): *Joy to the World *Silent Night See Also * A Frozen Christmas 2 * Santa World: Christmas Bedtime Stories * A Frozen Christmas Carol * Bigfoot * A Frozen Christmas 3 * A Frozen New Year's * A Frozen New Year's Eve * A Frozen Christmas Time External link * * Category:2016 releases Category:Compilations and anthologies Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:WowNow Entertainment Category:Santa's Elves filmography Category:Santa's Reindeer filmography